Luke in Poké academy
by pokemonmasterkjhsuk
Summary: Luke and his adventures in pokémon school
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Luke and Things at Pokémon Academy were fine. I got straight A's and I was a good student, but things turned bad when I got bullied for this. Everyday this guy named Anthony who would always beat me in battling with his Lickitung and my poor little Minun can't take any more his bulling. Right now I'm sitting in my classroom learning on how to deal with a confused pokémon, but I was to worried about recess. During recess we are to play and have battles and Anthony always forces me to battle him just to humiliate me. The bell rung and everyone ran outside to get ready to see me lose. I slowly creped outside where was soon stopped by Anthony.

"Hey twerp ready to lose again." He laughed

"Please Anthony not today." I plead

"What are you to torchic-ing." Everyone laughed. I had no choice but to battle.

"Go Lickitung!" Anthony yelled as a flash of energy appeared to reveal his Lickitung.

"Go Minun." I said as my Minun appeared,but quickly ran behind my leg.

"It's okay Minun we can win this time." I told him

"You can have the first move." Anthony smirks

"Minun use quick attack." In a flash Minun dashed off towards Lickitung but Anthony's Lickitung dodged.

"Lickitung use lick!" The pokémon's tongue stretched and licked Minun right on the cheek causing the pokémon to shudder.

"Minun use shock wave." Minun unleashed its electrical power, shocking Lickitung.

"Looks like its time to finish this. Lickitung use take down!" Lickitung lunged its body towards Minun with full power causing Minun to be knocked back and fainting.

"And you lose again. How can you be so weak?!" Anthony laughed while calling his pokémon and walking back to his dorm. Luke picked up his Minun with the help of a boy and took it to the academy's pokémon center. Afterwards the boy disappeared so Luke went to his dorm and he lied down in his bed with his Minun sleeping beside him unable to sleep.

'Beaten by that same move again. How are we supposed to beat that. He knows all my moves but I only know two of his moves. How can I beat him. I don't want to put Minun back in battle like that again. Maybe I should get another pokémon." Luke thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Luke awoke and got dressed for his first class. Capture class where they had a test where the people with the three highest scores are allowed to keep two pokémon in the academy.

"Alright class and the kids with the highest test scores are Luke, Alex, and Anthony!" The teacher congratulated. Luke knew that Anthony cheated but he choose not put it out. Now they were being taken the nearby forest where they get a chance to catch their pokémon. That girl Alex caught a Marill a water/fairy type and Anthony caught a Skorupi a poison/bug type. Luke wasn't having any luck finding his own pokémon. He tried a Dedenne, Horsea, and even a Bidoof. Until he saw that boy who helped him yesterday.

" Who are you and why are you here? This is suppose to be a trip for the three of us to look for a pokémon." The other boy smiled and gave me a hug. I never been hugged before except by my mom but it felt nice. After we hugged he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's your deal." I asked. The all of a sudden he changed into a Zorua. That really confused me.

'I've just been hugged and kissed on the cheek by a pokémon.' Luke thought 'Maybe I should catch it' But before he could act the little pokémon touched the pokéball and was captured.

"That was easy." Then he heard his name being called indicating time was up and he had to leave.

Back in his dorm Luke looked on his school pokédex to learn more Zorua.

_Zorua: the tricky fox Pokémon _

_To protect themselves from danger they hide their true identities by transforming into people and pokémon._

_Moves- dark pulse, punishment, incinerate, Hone claws_

"Wow he sure knows some good moves huh Minun." Minun cheered at his trainer. Luke let Zorua out of its pokéball and it soon jumped into his arms and cuddled in between his legs.

"You sure are an affectionate one." Luke lied down cuddling his two pokémon

* * *

Luke awoke to the sound of the wake up bell and got dressed and put his pokémon back in their pokéball and went off to class.

The whole time Anthony was plucking him in the back of the head and whispering "You're gonna lose." Over and over. The Bell rang and now he knew things were about to go down.

"Hey twerp ready for another beat down!" Anthony laughed at recess

"No this time going to win!"

"Well let's have a double battle." Everyone crouded around to witness their first double battle

"Go Lickitung and Skorupi."

"Go Minun and Zorua." Anthony waste no time attacking

"Skorupi use bug bite on Zorua!" The pokémon ran to Zorua and bit him on the tail. It's super effective.

"Minun use shock wave on Skorupi and Zorua use punishment on Lickitung." The two pokémon landed hits on each of the opponents.

"Lickitung use Stomp on Minun!" Minun wasn't able to react time before he got stomp to the ground. "Minun!" Luke yelled

"Your Minun is just to weak." Anthony gloted. That made Luke angry. All Anthony has ever done was insult and his pokémon and no one helped him in his struggle.

"Come on Minun I know you can do it you have the power." Luke encouraged. Minun slowly got on its feet and spark flew from its cheeks.

"Alright lets finish this. Minun use helping hand and Zorua use incinerate on Skorupi!" Minun gave Zorua the power it needed to send a big ball of fire towards causing it to faint.

"How did you beat my new pokémon? Lickitung use rock smash on Zorua!" Anthony yelled in anger but the attack missed.

"Now Zorua use dark pulse and Minun use shock wave." A beam of dark energy and a wave of electricity took down Anthony's Lickitung. Everyone was shocked that I finally beat Anthony.

"Yeah I finally beat you!" Luke and his pokémon cheered.

"I can't believe it!" Anthony yelled as he ran off in embarrassment. Luke hugged his pokémon with tears dropping from his eyes. Minun gave him a tighter hug and Zorua changed into a boy and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"We did it together. Now lets get to class."


End file.
